liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Morpholomew (episode)
"Morpholomew" is the fifty-second episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series. It aired on July 1, 2005, and is notably a crossover with American Dragon: Jake Long. This episode also features a guest appearance by Miranda Cosgrove of iCarly fame. Plot Keoni is going away for the weekend, so Lilo enters the island's skateboarding competition by using an experiment that can morph a person into any other organism in order to win a new skateboard for him. At the same time, Jake, Trixie, Spud, Lao Shi and Fu Dog (from American Dragon: Jake Long) visit the island to check out reports that magical creatures (actually Jumba's experiments) are running rampant. While Jake, Trixie, Spud and Fu investigate, Lao Shi goes on a date with Mrs. Hasagawa. Experiments mentioned *Morpholomew (316) *Jacob (446) *Reuben (625) Trivia/Goofs *'Moral': You can't buy friendship; you have to earn it. *When the American Dragon characters first encounter Stitch, they all think he is a messed up leprechaun. *It is revealed that Spud is afraid of sharks, although he gets over his fear at the end of the episode. *Lilo shouldn't have been surprised that Fu Dog can talk, since she has encountered aliens and all sorts of unusual things before. *Lilo initially planned to name 316 "Changer", but Trixie convinced her that he should have a better name, with Spud being the one to name him "Morpholomew". *While Lao Shi and Mrs. Hasagawa are on their date, they do stereotypical activities often associated with new couples: long walks on the beach, a romantic dinner, and even a show-off of skills from Lao Shi. *Lao Shi transforms at the fire dancing performance without fear of being exposed, implying that he mistook the experiments for undisguised magical creatures and assumed it would be okay for him to transform. *When Jake Long was in his dragon form, he was mistaken for Morpholomew by Gantu. *In this episode, Jake's dragon form's mane and spikes flutter in the wind when airborne, which is not the case in the actual American Dragon show. *The entire American Dragon cast are drawn in their Season 1 designs. *When this episode aired for the first time on The Disney Channel, a new episode of American Dragon: Jake Long was also aired the same day ("The Long Weekend" of Season 1). *According to the broadcast information of the series, this episode is meant to take place after the episode "Body Guard Duty" of Season 1. Of course, this is non-canon to the actual American Dragon show. *In this episode, the scene where Lao Shi and Mrs. Hasagawa eat spaghetti at a Hawaiian restaurant is a reference to the iconic scene featured in the Disney movie Lady and the Tramp. *Nani and Pleakley do not appear in this episode. In fact, this is the only episode where Pleakley is absent, making Lilo, Stitch and Jumba the only characters to be in all episodes, and therefore every installment in the franchise. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Crossovers